


Making Things Known

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crossover, DDSecretAdmirer, Draco's Den: Secret Admirer 19, Draco'sDen, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Passionate Scene, Post-War, Quicksilver is alive, Secret Admirer, SecretAdmirer19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She didn't want to make it known, but he was going to make sure that it was.





	Making Things Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeligeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GaeligeRua).



> I'm so sorry if the characterization is not where it should be! I wanted to give it that funny, sensual vibe but I don't know how well that worked :P and let's just say that things were shifted around in time to make this right lol enjoy!

Daphne clutched the files to her chest as she walked down the hall of the Ministry. Her eyes flickered from person to person, giving them a nod in greeting as she passed them. It was part of her daily routine when she headed into the division she worked for: Protection and Being Enhancement. It was a division that worked with others that had abilities beyond the typical norm, which was saying something considering they were a magical community. 

Basically, Daphne had to work with cases that involved what society called Inhumans. With Inhumans came superheroes and supervillains. The division was made when Granger encountered one of them in Sokovia after some national disaster occurred. 

Obviously, the Minister didn’t want something out there that the magical community didn’t know about. Daphne needed a job that would show her aristocratic parents exactly where their principles could lie (as she refused to every marry Goyle). 

When she signed on, it was obvious that there would be some Inhumans they’d have to interact with, but not actually physically work in the same hall! Prejudice wasn’t an issue to her, the person himself that she had to work with was an issue. 

Pietro Maximoff. He called himself Quicksilver, and Daphne had the unfortunate pleasure of finding out firsthand why. He was full of himself, brash, cocky,  _ strong _ ... _ intelligent _ ... _ handsome _ …

And that’s the biggest issue with him. 

Somewhere along the lines of working with Pietro and finding other Inhumans to incorporate into the magical world, Daphne developed feelings for him. There was no denying her attraction, the silver-blond hair, and dashing blue eyes, that wicked smirk that was painted perfectly on his face. Add in the factors that he truly wants peace and can hold a logical conversation without guidance? She was sold. It didn’t help that they had to share an office to help promote unity. The Minister was as predictable as Professor Dumbledore was.

Daphne knew that there would be nothing between them romantically. He may tease her, but there was never an indication that he’d want a relationship. And Pietro wasn’t the type of man to beat around the bush. 

The blonde shook her head, taking a moment to gather herself. This was not her to appear out of it or disheveled in front of her coworkers, Pietro included. She’d have to push back any strong emotion inappropriate for the workplace. 

As she opened the door to the office, the blonde nearly dropped the files in her arms at the sight before her. 

His bare back was to her, but it was just as much of a sight as anything. He was toned, every movement he made caused her heart to flutter. He was putting on a shirt, it’s halfway over his head when he turned around because of the noise no doubt. 

The flush from Daphne’s cheeks couldn’t have faded away fast enough because Pietro sported that smug look he usually had when he thought he knew something. 

“Seen something you like?” he asked. 

Daphne cleared her throat. “Hardly,” she answered, her tone clipped. 

Pietro only chuckled with a quick shake of his head, adjusting his shirt. “I wasn’t expecting you to arrive so early.” 

“Why are you changing your clothes in here?” 

“I had a little mishap,” he replied, picking up a jumper that had a large, toffee stain. “Coffee.” 

She nodded mutely, setting the files down on the desk. Daphne wished it could have been that simple with him, but it never was. It was almost like she was Granger being harassed by her Slytherin comrade in Hogwarts. 

“Just make sure that you don’t change in here again,” Daphne told him, looking over her shoulder to find him standing at the door. 

“And have you miss the opportunity to watch?” He gasped with a mock offended expression. His hand was on his chest to add to his dramatic effect. “I would never.” 

Daphne responded with a glare. It was the only thing she could do because she didn’t trust her words if she spoke. 

“One of those owls flew in and dropped off a card for you,” Pietro said, his hand on the door as he gestured with his head towards the desk. “I didn’t read it...this time.” 

He left with a laugh, and Daphne slumped into one of the chairs with a groan. Merlin, why did he have to be so pestering with that smug, sexy grin of his. Bloody hell, she’s lost her mind. Her ancestors must be rolling in their graves because of her thoughts and behavior. 

Sighing, Daphne took the note that Pietro pointed out and opened it. There was no signature nor decorative look to it, which only made the witch frown in thought because she had no idea who would send her something so simple. Nevertheless, she read it. 

_ Your eyes, they shine so beautifully. _

She nearly dropped the card, only to place her free hand on her chest. “Oh dear,” she murmured, setting it down. She was not an idiot; someone was either messing with her, or this was the making of an admirer. Knowing where her feelings currently laid, she didn’t know which one she’d rather it be. 

Tossing the card back on the desk, Daphne opened her file to read up on the next Inhuman they were going to meet after the weekend was over. 

She hadn’t gotten to the point of being comfortable yet when she felt a huge gust of wind and the blur of a man coming through the door that was opened. Daphne screamed and gripped her wand as a reflex. 

“Damn it all to hell, Pietro!” she exclaimed. 

Pietro shrugged innocently in front of the desk, leaning forward with something between his fingers. 

“You have another card,” he said, passing it to her like he’d done nothing wrong. “You should tell someone to work on the owls’ sense of direction.” 

“I’m going to tell someone about your sense of direction,” Daphne muttered before opening the card passed to her. Her eyes swept over the words written on the item. 

_ You have the grace of an angel. _

So it was an admirer. That’d only make things harder in the long run, but hopefully whoever it was would realize that she had no time for games. It was sweet, though, so she’d give them that. 

The sound of steady breathing so close to her made her gaze up to find Pietro’s face damn near close to hers. 

While every possible naughty scenario played in her mind, all Daphne could do was blink. Honestly, it was like all of her etiquette classes were cast out the window. 

“You look invested in this card,” he said, his eyes trained on her. “I think I want to read it now.” 

Daphne stood up, knowing that the rest of her focus would not be on the file like it should have been. “It’s all yours,” she replied, rushing past him so she could go to the bathroom. She missed the smug smirk that formed on Pietro’s face as she walked away. 

_ I know you want me. I want you.  _

She’d only just exited the bathroom when another card came. This time the owl delivered to the right person, and Daphne didn’t know how to respond to it. There was only one person she currently wanted, and there was no way in hell he knew about it. She tried so hard to mask it, so clearly whoever this was had to be under a spell. 

She wondered if Blaise or the archer Clint had something to do with this. They always had a bit of flirty banter going on in the past, but nothing was ever serious. It was going to do her head in trying to deduce who was responsible and with Pietro pushing her buttons every chance he could, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Daphne entered her home and leaned against the wall with a sigh. She was right; it had been a long day. Not only did every male in their division deny knowing about the cards, but the gits also looked sincere! It was one of the first times they’d ever been that way simultaneously; it was scarier than Finnigan with a cauldron, honestly. 

She tossed her jacket and files on the couch as she headed down the corridor to her bedroom. Pushing open the door, Daphne kicked her heels off and ran a hand through her hair. Finally, she could unwind and relax without dealing with Pietro and those bloody cards. What she saw on her bed made her curse the fact that she even brought the damn things back in her head. 

Another card. The witch swallowed, her mind then swarming with questions regarding how the owl or deliverer placed it there. She took the card and opened it, reading the words in front of her. 

_ Turn around, Daphne. _

A gust of wind hit her hair, making the blonde freeze. Her wand gripped in her hand, Daphne licked her lips to utter a defensive spell. 

A breath tickled against her ear. “Is that any way to treat your admirer?”

The words died on her lips. Her breath hitched. She damn near dropped her wand. 

“Pietro?” she asked. 

“If you’re wondering how I got in, I’m very skilled, and I’ll leave it at that,” he answered, his fingers trailing down her arm. 

She had never been so grateful yet chiding herself on her choice of a thin strapped dress. Goosebumps formed on her arms as she could feel him behind her completely. Daphne spun around to face him, staring into his mischievous, blue eyes. 

“Why?” she said. “How?” 

Pietro chuckled, bringing her closer to him subtly as he spoke. “You try to hard in  _ not  _ expressing your feelings.” His free hand moved to brush through her hair. “And like I said, I want you too. It’s a natural thing, no need to hide it.” 

Daphne’s mind was finally able to compute when Pietro wasted no time bringing their lips together. Her mind said ‘bugger off’ and went into complete instinct mode. She moved to jump into his arms, but Pietro beat her to it by lifting her up. 

He used his ability to push her up against the wall, their lips never breaking apart while his hands roamed from her sides to her thighs. Daphne moaned softly, her fingers weaving into his platinum silver locks. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled away, biting at her lower lip teasingly. “I’ve wanted to taste these since you first cast a spell at me,” he told her. 

Daphne laughed breathlessly, her hand caressing his cheek. “Why the cards?” She had to know. 

“Would you have believed it if I told you without them?” he countered, his nose running gingerly against her neck as he took in her scent. 

She thought about it. Even if it was something she’d have wanted, she knew she wouldn’t allow herself to believe it. “No.” Her word drawing out into a moan because Pietro started to suck on a pulse spot on her neck. 

“That’s…” he trailed off as he stopped sucking on her neck. “...what I thought.” He went right back on the assault while his hands trailed up her thighs under her dress. 

All inhibitions were thrown out the window at this point for Daphne. If they were both saying this is what they wanted, there was no way she would push it away. She was a grown woman, damn it. 

Leaning her head back against the wall, Daphne tried to remove his shirt and run her hands along his defined pack. Soon after that, her knickers and his pants were gone. Right after that, Daphne had to cast Silencio on her entire house; things were going to go beyond her bedroom wall.

* * *

 

Daphne opened her eyes to the morning rays beaming through the window. She stretched her arms and yawned, a small smile growing on the witch’s face as the memories of the night before flooded in her mind. 

She rolled to her side in the sheets, only to find the space next to her unoccupied. Her smile fell, and as soon as she started to think the worst, the blonde noticed a card nearly hidden under the pillow. 

She grabbed the card, opened it, and read the contents. 

_ Have your wand ready. I’m not the best chef. _

With an eye roll, Daphne reached for her wand on the nightstand. It wasn’t long after the witch heard clattering down the hall and smiled. She prayed to Merlin that things wouldn’t change between them now that her feelings were known. She might even let him change his shirt in the office every now and then too.

Oh, no, Daphne couldn’t afford to lose the pompous...irritating... _ charming _ ... _ loving _ man that was potentially ruining her kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the story: They were nothing more than coworkers. Or at least that's what Person A told themselves when they realised the extent of their feelings for Person B. Thankfully Person B felt the same way and was willing to do something about their feelings for each other.


End file.
